The invention relates to a system for limiting the slippage of a driven wheel using the engine speed gradient as a control variable.
On the basis of irregularities, brake squealing, pulsating wheel flutter due to excessive differential response, and drive train vibrations, plausible but untrue speeds are sensed in drive slip regulating systems, which do not correspond to the actual speed of the driven wheels of a motor vehicle. Averaging wheel speeds over several calculation cycles and/or a constant rise limitation are the methods that have been used heretofore to eliminate these erroneous influences.